


[podfic] Graham Need Not Apply

by Jenepod



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:  Spencer doesn’t want to be just one in a string of drummers for Panic. He’s trying his hardest not to be another Graham, which would be easier if someone would tell him exactly what it is that Graham did. Or: Spencer pines, Brendon is a brave little toaster, and Ryan Ross will cut you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Graham Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graham Need Not Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248818) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



> This is my podfic big bang for 2012 and I swear it almost didn't get done! In the time close to the deadline I was flathunting, moving, going on holiday to Morocco, and in the middle of the biggest tax deadline of the year at work. This kept getting pushed and pushed until finally I had to make time. And then I didn't have internet in my new flat to upload it! It was only thanks to many patient friends that I managed to get it up. But here it is...
> 
> I love this story and was so excited to podfic it! It was one of those stories that as you are reading it for the first time you're already hearing it in your own voice in your head, and you know you want to record it. My heart just aches for Spencer - he's so well meaning and self sacrificing, and yet he doesn't need to be! And her Brendon is adorable and lovable, so easy with his affections and so obviously confused by Spencer's reactions. But of course all is well in the end... :)
> 
> Thank you to reena_jenkins for her lovely cover art! She actually gave me three options, and I had a terrible time choosing which one I liked best, because they were all great. In the end I chose this one because of the melancholy feel of it - I really think it captures Spencer's mood perfectly - plus they both look beautiful on it! :)
> 
> (Originally posted June 2012, but not back-dating in this instance.)

Cover Art provided by Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/Graham%20Need%20Not%20Apply.mp3) | **Size:** 57.84 MB
  * [Podbook](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/Graham%20Need%20Not%20Apply.m4b) | **Size:** 37.84 MB 



## Length

  * 01:04:33

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!

  
---|---


End file.
